


on a silver platter (make it golden)

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: “I want his head on a silver, fucking, platter.” she growled, “Understood?”Vernon chuckled as he held his wife, Petunia. The both of them watching their niece from the shadows.“She’s absolutely perfect, honey.” he whispered in her ear.Petunia smirked with pride shining in her eyes. “She’s my blood, after all.”Harriet Lillian Potter snarled at the whimpers lingering in the air. There was a grown man kneeling before her, whimpering.“Get up, scum.” she kicked him, “I said. Get. Up.”“Perfect.” Vernon and Petunia wore matching smirks. They left the interrogation room, knowing that Hari could take care of herself.alternatively: The Dursleys are quite normal, thank you very much. At least, that’s what everyone thinks. The people in Grunnings know better. After all, Grunnings is a cover story for a mob organization.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), none whatsoever yet
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 78
Kudos: 744
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	1. The Basket Baby

On the fated morning of November second, Petunia Dursley opened the door to pick up the new bottles of milk and leave the old, empty ones from the week before.

But what her eyes met instead of fresh bottles of milk, was instead a small basket with a baby inside. There was a letter attached to the handle. It read ‘For Petunia Evans’.

The handwriting, she knew that handwriting. It was the same handwriting that told her how she couldn’t go to Hogwarts, like her sister. The same handwriting that haunted her after all these years of being left behind by her own sister. And then, her blue eyes met Lily’s.

But it wasn’t Lily, no. It was the baby’s eyes, her niece’s.

Petunia choked down a wet sob as she quickly picked up the baby and the letter, forgetting about the empty, bottles of milk. She quickly entered the house and rushed to warm the small body in her arms.

Petunia didn’t notice the burning eyes of an owl. Neither did she notice how quickly it flew away, into the distance.

“Oh, God.” the woman whispered, safe in the four walls of her home. “Lily, Lily, what do I do?”

Petunia grew up knowing about magic. Grew up on the shadow of her sister. She knew all about magic, about their laws and their do’s and don'ts. So, what did it mean to have Harriet Lillian Potter in her arms?

Petunia didn’t allow herself to mourn over her sister, nor about her other nephew. She had another baby to take care of, another mouth to feed and another soul to cherish.

“Let’s get you warm, hm?” Petunia whispered at Lily’s daughter.

She received a toothless grin, and Petunia suddenly remembered how Lily used to grin at her this way when they were toddlers. God, how did it burn, her heartache. She settled the letter aside, giving Harriet her full attention.

Petunia took off the blankets and the strange robe the baby wore and changed her diapers. Then, she dressed her into one of the baby onesies Sister Marge had gifted her on the baby shower. Petunia was suddenly glad she had put off Dudley’s gender until the last minute, now she had enough clothes for both her son and her niece.

“Dudley, this is Harriet.” Petunia whispered to the asleep form of her son, “She is your sister now.”

Petunia laid Harriet next to Dudley, in the baby crib that was big enough to fit both babies. Petunia turned away, checking on the baby monitor before leaving the room. She had a few calls to make.

* * *

Vernon Dursley had a growing migraine since the morning of November first. He had seen multiple of owls flying around and many shady looking people whispering about some kind of Hitler vanishing.

The man grumbled to himself, this couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“... The Potters…” he heard as he turned a corner to get into the Grunnings building.

He froze, reaching subtly to his pick up recording watch. Vernon feigned looking at the time as he blasted on full power the recording cog on his watch. His earphone subtly vibrated as it powered on.

_“... James Potter, vanished You-Know-Who. The Saviour, the Boy Who Lived.”_

_“Such shame for Harriet, no one knows where she is.”_

_“Ah, probably dead. Like Lily and James Snr. Potter.”_

Vernon squashed down the bile rising to his throat and continued his way to his office. Turning off the recorder and powering off the connection of his watch. He started to think of ways to break the news to his wife before anyone else.

Vernon made his way into the building, the big letters reading ‘GRUNNINGS’ right on top of it signed that he was on the right building.

“Mornin’, Boss.” a dark haired male saluted as they crossed paths. Vernon grunted a greeting as the male made himself scarce after greeting each other.

“Boss, I have the reports of London.” a young looking woman approached him as they walked towards the elevator. “Also, good morning sir.”

Vernon nodded at Alisa as he gestured her to continue on about the reports. The brunette woman continued.

He blanked out five seconds into the report.

“... Kyle was having an orgy with me and Gerald last week. And…” Alisa babbled, making Vernon snap out of it.

“Wait, what?” he turned to look at her. Vernon internally winced at the scorching glare Alisa sent him.

“I was checking, _sir,_ to see if you were listening.” she sniffed haughtily as the doors opened on their floor. “Clearly, you were not.”

Vernon slightly groaned under his breath as he allowed his personal assistant to reprimand him as they walked towards his office. There were some workers fluttering around, some of them sent him sympathetic glances when they saw Alisa next to him.

Vernon was sure that their sector of the organization would crumble without her iron grip on the management department.

“Alisa, I just got the news of my brother and sister in law’s death. I’m not in the mood.” Vernon said, fed up with Alisa. He started unlocking the door of his office. Vernon heard Alisa’s sharp intake of breath, “I don’t know anything about my nephew and niece, so…”

Alisa backed off, “Sorry Boss. Want me to clear your schedule so that you can spend the day with your wife?”

Vernon mulled over his options, “Do I have any important meetings today?”

“ _Blood over Work,_ Boss.” Alisa straightened herself, “That’s what you taught me the first day of my initiation, that’s what I’m telling you today.”

Vernon allowed himself to smirk slightly at his protegé.

“Very well, call me if this shitstorm goes up in flames.” he locked the door of his office. “Don’t forget to make sure everything is running smooth, and please, don’t fuck with the interns.”

Vernon internally gagged at the thought.

“Will do,” Alisa said over her shoulder as they parted ways. She sent a wink to one of the new interns.

Vernon sighed at his PA before turning on his heel and left the top floor.

* * *

Vernon didn’t waste any time as soon as he was out the building, reaching his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

His phone started to ring, the caller’s name flashing brightly.

“Honey?” Vernon answered the call.

“Vernon,” Petunia’s wobbly voice reached his ears.

“I’m already on the way back home, darling.” Vernon reassured Petunia, “Whatever you do, do not leave the house.”

Petunia sniffed on the other side of the line, “We have to talk. Get home quickly. Be safe.”

“You too,” Vernon gruffed. “love you, Flower.”

“Love you, too.” Petunia managed a small laugh at the endearment. Vernon had started calling her that the first time they met. Five years later, the term ‘flower’ held more meaning than just a plant.

* * *

The tall, blonde woman looked over the room. It was strangely quiet when her son, Dudley, slept. She gingerly looked at the letter addressed to her. It was taunting her. She knew.

“Get a grip on yourself, Petunia.” she whispered.

Petunia, hesitantly, reached for the letter.

Twenty seconds later she was silently crying.

 _God,_ Petunia thought, _Lily is…_ was _twenty one._ She held back a whimper. Closing her eyes, she sent a prayer to her sister’s soul.

Petunia composed herself, firmly pursing her lips as she battled through the rest of the letter.

 _So, my nephew is alive and well._ She bitterly thought, _And what Dumbledore thought was right, was to discard my niece to me, in hopes that I would keep her safe if my nephew failed to meet his destiny?_

Petunia’s hand was shaking. _Lily sacrificed her life, for this? For her children to be, what, pawns of a game?_

“No.” Petunia whispered out loud, “You will not do what you did with me, Dumbledore. Lily’s daughter will grow up knowing who she is. What you did. And you’ll pay.”

“I’ll take care of you, Harriet.” Petunia vowed to her niece, “I’ll make sure you know everything you have to know about this world and your own.”

She faintly heard Vernon’s car approach their house. It was time for her past and present to meet once again.


	2. Legacy

Petunia Dursley neé Evans made sure that her niece had her trust funds and heritage legacy secured and locked. She made sure that no one touched her money until she was of age (eleven) and may have formed an alliance with the goblins in the name of the Evans house.

To her shock, the wills of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter had been on the way to be sealed. It was quickly overridden by herself, being directly connected to one of the wills by blood and as the charge of Harriet. Unknowingly, she had put a stop on Dumbledore’s plans. Not that she cared about that man.

Sirius Black, formerly accused of betraying the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, was released from his confinement.

The unsealing of the wills cleared his name, and now the magical world was searching for a man named Peter Pettigrew, the original man who betrayed the Potters.

Petunia remembered Sirius, they held a mutual dislike for each other. But when they met in order to sort out James and Lily’s wills, they held onto a truce.

Oliver James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was now under the care of Sirius Black and Petunia Dursley. He was previously under the care of Albus Dumbledore, but that was quickly overridden when the wills clearly stated to whom should the Potter Heirs go if something happened to the patriarch and matriarch of the Potter House.

Harriet Lillian Potter, the Girl Who Survived, was also under the care of her godfather and aunt.

The Wixen world was up in flames, firstly they were overjoyed by the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named. But now, after the unsealing of the Potter’s wills. They were enraged of being lied to.

It seemed that the Great Dumbledore had been present when Pettigrew was chosen to be the Secret Keeper of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and he did not speak about it, allowing the only godfather the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Survived had, to be locked up and thrown into Azkaban.

It was madness.

Petunia loved madness.

And the sentiment was shared with Sirius Black, when he too, realized how Dumbledore had been playing him and his friends like pawns.

The sorting of wills and Heirships was solved when the twins and Dudley turned three.

Around the two years that had passed, Sirius Black, from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and Petunia Dursley Evans formed a terrific duo when it came to the muggle and wixen world.

They kept the children out of the spotlight, and firmly kept Dumbledore out of their lives.

* * *

The twins and Dudley were four when Vernon came home with blood on his hands and a bullet lodged on his side. He survived.

The Dursleys had to come clean about their double lives to Sirius Black that night. The wizard was shocked, but didn’t report them or leave them with the twins under his wing like a sane person would.

He stayed, and if he was seen in a few raids against other rival gangs, well, it wasn’t him.

The twins and Dudley were five when they started to show accidental magic.

At the realization Dudley was magic as well, Petunia was filled with pride. It _had_ to mean something, didn’t it? Lily was magic, and maybe _she_ wasn’t, but _Dudley_ was.

A recessive gene perhaps?

They moved to Grimmauld Place, 12, when there was a rumor spreading about their house within the rival gangs. Vernon had quickly packed their bags with Sirius help and now they were living in a magical home.

They were six when Alisa and Lev, Vernon’s PA and her assistant, started training them in hand to hand combat while Sirius taught them how to create accidental magic at their own will.

Seven when there was a direct attack in Grunnings and Vernon’s cover was nearly blown. Petunia was reading the three children the Tales of Beedle and Bard when Sirius had apparated with Vernon by his side. The both of them with slight bruises and superficial cuts.

Vernon had a gun in his hand.

He taught them how to disarm an older, taller man that night.

* * *

Harriet and Oliver were still seven when they were playing on the swings as they watched their cousin play with a boy named Pier Polkiss, when they saw a girl being picked on by a small gang of boys a year older than them.

With the help of Dudley and Pier, Hari and Oliver made sure the boys stopped making fun of the girl.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She had dark skin and wild hair. Hermione was also smart, a genius. She became Hari’s first girl friend.

They were eight when Hermione lit the candles of Hari and Oliver’s birthday cake. It wouldn’t be weird, if it wasn’t that Hari and Oliver already blew them out and they were five meters away from them.

Hermione was magic too, a muggle born. Petunia saw Lily in Hermione’s spirit.

They were nine when Hermione came running at Grimmaulds Place crying, her parents had tried to ‘cleanse her from the devil’. Nevertheless to say that Hermione Granger died the next week when Sirius blood adopted her. She was now Hermione Cassiopeia Black.

Hermione practically lived in the library in the first months after the disinheriting of her parents. Surprisingly, it was Petunia who sat down next to her and held her as she mourned over the loss of her past life.

Soon enough, Sirius and Hermione started to form a father and daughter bond. She also started learning all she had to know about her Heirship as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

After the blood adoption, she started noticing the changes within herself. Her hair was easier to tame, her cheekbones were more refined, and her eyes were darker than the muddy brown she used to have.

Hermione was ten when Petunia and Sirius sat down with her and told her about what happened with Oliver and Hari’s parents. They told her about what Dumbledore tried to do with Hari and with Oliver. And they told her about Vernon and Petunia’s side job.

“You’re also on it, aren’t you. Dad?” Hermione arched an eyebrow at Sirius.

He smiled sheepishly, “Is it that obvious?”

“No,” Hermione answered after humming to herself for a second, “but you just admitted it.”

Sirius stormed off in a dramatic fashion, muttering about slytherin blood running through Hermione’s veins.

Petunia and Hermione burst into laughter.

* * *

Hari and Oliver, and Dudley were ten when September nineteenth arrived. And with it, Hermione’s eleventh birthday.

Her Hogwarts letter admission had arrived a week before, but too late for her to start that year. Hermione was internally glad that she would enter Hogwarts with her best friends.

“Happy birthday, dear Hermione~!” she blushed slightly under the celebration of her birthday, “Happy birthday, to you!”

“Yay!” Hari hugged Hermione as the older girl blew on the candles. “Come on, Oli! Bring our present to ‘Mione!”

Sirius and Petunia were busy handling the kids that they didn’t notice Vernon video the whole ordeal with the new camera him and Sirius may have or may have not nicked in the middle of one of their exchanges with an ally gang.

Soon, the remaining kids will turn eleven, and off they will go to Hogwarts.

 _My kids better be safe in that darn school,_ Vernon thought, _or that willy Headmaster will have to face my flower’s fury._

He smirked at the thought.


	3. Ron Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story it's writing itself guys, the fuck?

He was the sixth son. The youngest one. The one who got the scrapes of his older brothers. He wanted to be more than ‘just another Weasley’.

He wanted to be known by his own name, not forgotten or be left behind a Cursebreaker, a Dragon Tamer, a student who was up for the Ministry internship or twins that were _surely_ going to buy Zonko’s out sometime in the future.

Ron Weasley wanted to be more than his surname, his red hair and ratty old clothes. He wanted more than his brother’s old school books and robes. Even Charlie’s old wand, he wanted his own not his brother’s.

They were in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts to be exact. Ron was begging the earth to swallow him, the embarrassing image of his family loitering around making him burn in shame.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his family to bits and pieces. But his father could climb up in the ranks of the Ministry. His mother could go out and get a job. His parents could try and be more ambitious instead of staying still and stagnant.

Ron grew bitter over his mother fawning over Percy and his prefect badge. It was his first year at school but, Percy being a prefect was more important, wasn’t it?

He bumped into someone, “Oh, sorry!” he quickly reached out to help them avoid the floor. “I wasn’t looking where I was… going.” he trailed off when dark brown eyes met his blue ones.

The girl sniffed haughtily, “It is of no problem, I wasn’t seeing where I was going either.”

“Hermione!” another girl suddenly crashed into, what Ron supposed, ‘Hermione’. “Tell Oli and Duds to leave the History of Magic section! I wanna go to the Quidditch one!”

‘Hermione’ sighed, throwing Ron an apologetic glance before hoarding the girl away. “Tell Sirius on them.”

“Why you call your dad, Sirius?” Hari threw some muggle slang in her words as Hermione guided her away from the boy she was surely speaking to. She lowered down her voice, “And, who was that guy? Hm?”

Hermione squashed the urge to blush, “No one.”

Hari grinned mischievously, green eyes glinting. “Sure,” she stretched the word. “whatever you say, ‘Mione.”

Hermione pinched her nose bridge as Hari giggled next to her.

“Ey! Girls!” Oliver waved his hands up, nearly smacking Dudley on the face. “Over here!”

* * *

Ron watched as the two girls met up with two other boys his age.

He suddenly felt lonely.

Fred and George, the twins of the Weasley family watched silently at their younger brother.

_Since when does Ronnikins feel like this, Gred?_

_I don’t know, Forge. I don’t know._

_We’ll support him no matter what, right?_

Fred threw a glare at his twin brother, _Of course we will!_

“Boys!” their mother suddenly called on them, the three youngest boys of the Weasley family turned in unison at Molly Weasley.

_Time to go home, Forge._

_I guess it is time, Gred._

“Come on╾,”

“╾Ronnikins.”

“Let’s╾”

“╾go”

“╼home.”

“Whatever.” Ron mumbled as he trudged behind the twins. He threw one last glance at the four kids his age, the girl that had bumped into him was chastising the other three as they laughed.

Ron wished he was part of that group.

* * *

Hari, unbeknownst to both Hermione and Ron, had noticed everything.

“Say, Hermione.” she suddenly cut into the conversation, “How would you feel about having the boy you bumped into, to have him join our group?”

Oliver and Dudley stayed silent.

Dudley mouthed to Oliver, _A boy?_

Oliver shrugged, _I don’t know._

Dudley shrugged back at Oliver.

Hermione glared at them warningly before turning to Hari, “I don’t know, I wouldn’t be opposed but,”

“But we know nothing about him.” Hari ended Hermione’s lingering sentence.

She turned to Sirius, who was shamelessly flirting with one of the workers. “Sirius,”

Her godfather winked one last time at the worker before turning to look at his goddaughter. “Yes, Mini Lilypad?”

Hari huffed as Sirius messed up her red locks mockingly. “What do you know about a family with red hair, pale skin, and dumper style clothes?”

“Ah, the Weasleys.” Sirius hummed out loud as he tapped his chin. “Big family, one of their kids will be joining you guys this year.”

Hari gestured him to continue, “They are our distant cousins ‘cause of one of my great grannies.”

“And are they light, dark, or grey like Hari and Dudley?” Hermione piped in.

“Well, their family claim to be light.” Sirius shrugged, “But they still have Black blood running through their veins so…”

“So they could be light-grey or grey.” Hermione concluded. She turned to Hari, “I don’t see why not.”

Sirius watched the kids curiously. “What are you guys up to?”

“Networking,” Hari tossed over her shoulder as Hermione filled in the other two boys. “he might be part of our group in the long run.”

 _Networking,_ Sirius mouthed the word to himself. “How… _Slytherin_ of you, Mini Lilypad.”

Hari shrugged.

At times like this, Sirius was reminded vividly of how the inner workings of Lily Evans’ mind used to work. If it weren’t that she held onto her moral values and saw the cup half filled instead of half empty, Lily Evans would have been a Slytherin.

She was raised by Petunia and Vernon as well, he mused.

Petunia, whose ambition to make sure her niece’s and nephew’s belongings in the magical world were safe and out of reach. Petunia, who actively fought for the wills of her sister and brother in law to be unsealed and somehow gained an alliance with the goblins out of all people. Petunia, who worked on her muggle life to be the best and knew many people in positions of power to make sure her tracks and Vernon’s tracks were covered or nonexistent.

And Vernon. Vernon who is the head of a large sector of his mob organization. Who is widely respected and known in the underground for climbing ranks under the first three years he was introduced into the underground world. Vernon, who defied the last head of his sector and somehow managed to gain the title without his blood being shed.

Sirius briefly wondered about what house will Dudley be placed in. And Oliver. The two boys were raised by a Black, an Evans, and a Head of a large Mob organization.

Hogwarts won’t know what’s coming.


	4. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is utterly crazy guys, three hours posted and i already got +150 hits????

September first came rather quickly to the charging of Petunia. She didn’t want to let go of her children.

“I promise to write to you,  _ Mom. _ ” Hari and Oliver snickered as they watched Dudley being smothered by Petunia. The older boy was starting to whine, “Oh, Mom. Please, not  _ here. _ ”

Sirius snorted besides the other three kids in his family.

“You good, kiddo?” he nudged Hermione softly.

“What if we make it into Slytherin?” Hermione suddenly blurted out. Her eyes reflected fear of rejection.

Sirius inwardly groaned at his big mouth.

Last night he had answered Hermione’s questions about Hogwarts in full detail after allowing the girl to read Hogwarts: A History, only one week before going to school.

“Hogwarts would burn down the first two weeks, kid.” Sirius answered, he quickly added to soothe Hermione’s worries. The girl had started panicking. “You four would be  _ so great _ that the school would never be able to handle it.”

Hermione frowned to herself before relaxing.

As if in tandem, Sirius relaxed when he saw his daughter relax. “It’ll be fine, kid. Just prank some, have some fun, and do your class thing.”

Hermione and Hari rolled their eyes at Sirius.

“It’s called having a perfect record, Dad.”

“H╾”

“That means no pranks.” Hermione interrupted Sirius.

“Or being sneaky, and not getting caught.” Oliver piped in, sharing a high five with Sirius.

Hermione’s jaw fell, looking at Hari for assistance. But the other girl just shrugged with a coy smile.

“If you don’t get caught, you didn't do it. Right Padfoot?”

“Right again, Mini Lilypad!” Sirius crowded the three eleven year olds as the clock above their heads struck half past ten.

They were already on the other side of the Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Petunia let go of Dudley and turned to look at the remaining three.

Sirius sneaked out of the group and unapologetically pushed Hari Petunia’s way.

“Treason!” Hari cried out. Still, she didn’t shy away from the motherly touch Petunia gave her. Neither did Oliver or Hermione.

Sirius frowned lightly, did Hari, Oliver, and Hermione need another female figure to look up to? He will have to discuss this later on with Petunia as they go over the last report of the raid they missed in order to be with the kids last night.

“You got everything, right?” Sirius called out.

“Yeah, Dad.” Hermione rolled her eyes as Petunia let go of her. “Our trunks are shrinked. Hedwig and Aster are on their way to Hogwarts, and Crookshanks is… Hari! Put Crookshanks down!” the two girls chased each other as soon as Hari placed the fur ball on Oliver’s arms.

“Girls,” he rolled his eyes next to Dudley. His cousin snickered as he petted Crookshanks softly.

“Boys,” Petunia called on them mockingly. Both boys flushed and ducked their faces.

The clock struck three quarters past ten.

“Better go in and get a compartment, or else you’ll have to share with other kids.” Sirius said. “Where are the girls?”

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a nervous wreck. He tried to make himself small as he followed his Gran Gran around. Inside the small charmed box between his hands was Trevor, his toad.

“Get back here, Evans!” he heard a girl chase another girl around. It made him smile slightly. He didn’t notice his Gran Gran’s sharp intake of breath when the girl, he supposed her name was, ‘Evans’ dashed past them.

She had long, red hair that seemed to come alive and the most brilliant green eyes he’d ever seen. The other girl chasing her had darker skin and a silky, wild hair with dark brown eyes.

“You can’t catch me!” ‘Evans’ taunted the other girl as she sing-songed the words. The two girls were laughing as they chased each other.

Neville suddenly wished he had friendships like theirs. It looked like fun.

“Oi, girls!” a man called on them. He was tall, and had silver grey eyes. His eyes met his Gran Gran in recognition before flickering back to the two girls that were approaching him. “The clock is about to strike eleven, the boys are already inside finding your compartment.”

The red haired girl turned to the other one, grinning. “It’s time, ‘Mione!”

“And so it is,” the girl, ‘‘Mione’, visibly tried to push down the smile reaching her eyes.

“Alright, girls.” the man smiled down on them fondly. “Prank some, have some fun, and-”

“Do your class thing.” the three of them said in unison.

“Got it.” the two girls saluted him before waving at someone behind him.

“Love you both, say bye to Uncle Vernon for me!” ‘Evans’ called out as she climbed the train.

“Bye, Daddy.” ‘’Mione’ hugged her father shyly before dashing inside the train.

“Boy, listen here.” his Gran Gran suddenly leaned down on him. “Make friends with those two girls you just saw, you hear me?”

Neville blinked, but nodded.

“Good,” Augusta Longbottom nudged him towards the train, “off you go, boy. Off you go.”

* * *

Hari and Hermione were giggling as they searched for the other half of their group.

Until Hermione bumped into someone, again.

“Oh, sorry!” the boy quickly reached out, “I didn’t see… you.”

Hari peeked over from Hermione’s shoulder to see who it was. She didn’t know if it was luck, but the boy in front of them was the same Weasley boy that Hermione bumped into weeks ago.

Hari smirked.

“Hey, this is the second time you bump into my cousin here.” she said, nonchalant.

Both Hermione and Weasley blushed.

“Is it fate?” Hari wondered out loud, she winked at Weasley. “Harriet Potter, nice to meet you.” she presented him her hand.

Ron froze, Harriet Potter? The Harriet Potter?

“You okay, mate?” Hari withdrew her hand at Ron’s shocked face, she poked him on the shoulder.

Hermione batted her hand away, “Hari!” she hissed.

Hari shrugged, “What? He’s in shock or something.”

Hermione pinched her nose bridge, she had a feeling that she will be doing that for a long time this year.

“Cousin! ‘Mione!” Dudley’s voice suddenly reached them from behind Weasley’s back.

The two girls awkwardly waved at Ron before moving towards Dudley.

* * *

“Where were you two?” Dudley asked as he closed the door behind them.

Oliver was busy battling against Crookshanks, the part kneazle wanted the corner space. Too bad that Oliver also wanted it.

“Networking,” Hari answered sitting next to her twin and picking up Crookshanks easily and dumping him on the other corner of the compartment. “We met the Weasley boy of our grade.”

“Bet he’s anything good?”  _ For us in the long run? _ Dudley asked.

“He’s a self proclaimed light wizard,” Hermione answered this time.

“Good for our future propaganda then,” Dudley said, half guessing.

“Correct, Duds!” Hermione smiled.

The door suddenly was knocked on, it opened and a red haired head poked in.

It was Weasley.

“Uh, hey.”

Hermione and Dudley shared a look while Hari took over.

“Hey, yourself.” Hari smile was dimmed, not that Weasley knew about it since he didn’t know her.

“Sorry about freezing there, I just didn’t know how to act.” the boy apologized. “I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.”

He stretched out his hand for Hari to take.

Hari, on her side, grinned more brightly. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ron.”

“I’m Hermione Black.” Hermione introduced herself. “This is Dudley Dursley.” she gestured at the boy sitting next to her.

“And I am Oliver Potter, the twin brother of this menace.” Oliver didn’t bother to look up from the book in his hands. Hari gasped dramatically at her twin brother’s words.

“Can you believe him? That’s older twin sister to you, Oli.” Hari pushed his legs off the seat and made space for Ron to sit. “Here, want us to help you with your trunk?”

Ron grinned, “Sure.”


	5. Welcome To The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +210 hits????????????

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” five heads suddenly swerved towards the sound of the trolley filled with candy.

Ron was about to excuse himself when Oliver slammed a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. “You’re one of us now since the moment my sister invited you in. Our money is your money and vice versa. Ask for something and we will give it to you under the terms that you stand next to us when needed. Welcome to the family, Ron.” he removed the hand and started chiming in his own order.

Hari and Dudley already had their own mountain of candy.

“Shut up, Oli. It’s my turn!” Hermione glared at Oliver into submission before turning back at the trolley lady, sending her one of her infamous angelic smiles. “Ten sugar quills, five chocolate frogs, five clouds of honey and lemon… what did you get Hari?”

Ron was slightly unnerved at the one eighty Hermione was capable of doing. The duality of a Black, he supposed.

“... strawberry…” Hari mumbled over the chocolate in her mouth.

Ron didn’t understand what the girl said, but it seemed that Hermione did. “And five swirls of those over there, strawberry flavoured please.” she gestured at candy cane like sticks.

Oliver didn’t waste any time on listing what he wanted, soon having his own mountain of sugar like his twin sister and cousin.

“And you, dearie?” the lady asked Ron kindly.

Ron hesitated, looking once at Oliver. The young version of James Potter with Lily Evans eyes nodded firmly at him. He had a pink, sugar pop in his mouth.

Ron Weasley grinned, “Five chocolate frogs, three sugar quills…”

Oliver had covered his eyes and ears when Hari asked for the bill. Not even after their last school year would Ron ever know the amount of money they spent that fateful day of september first.

“I guess Oli filled you in when he covered your mouth?” Dudley spoke once the trolley lady was gone and the compartment door was closed. “You don’t have to be part of our group but,”

“But Hari sensed something within you that made her think that,”

“That you’ll fit in nicely in our group, if I say so myself.” Oliver finished Hermione’s sentence.

Hari watched this exchange silently. She gulped down the mass of chocolate in her mouth and washed it down drinking off Hermione’s water bottle.

“What they said.” Hari nodded, “But just a warning, once you’re in. You can’t get out.”

Ron hesitated, but didn’t bolt out of the compartment. “You saw me? Only me?”

Hari grinned as she nodded, “Only you.”

Ron looked down, on one side of his space on the table was his mother’s sandwich she had made for him, on the other was the pile of candies they had given him without listening to his protest. He silently nudged his mother’s sandwich and noticed that she gave him something he repeatedly told her he didn’t like.

Ron shrugged. “I’m in.”

They tried to feed Crookshanks Ron’s old sandwich, but not even the part-kneazle wanted it.

* * *

On the other side of the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Sirius Black and Petunia Dursley were back in Grimmauld Place.

“Another mother figure?” Petunia murmured, she mulled the thought on her head. “I… see what you mean, Sirius. But we can’t force a woman into their lives out of nowhere.”

“I know, I know.” Sirius muttered back to her. He ran his fingers through his head as he paced.

“And we need to be alert over their letters, they are in Dumbledore’s territory now.” Petunia sighed. “Surely, you’d think that you fit the criteria to be the teacher of DADA.”

Sirius shrugged, “I used to be a Cursebreaker, worked from time to time with the Aurors during the war.”

“You nearly took the Unspeakable route as well,” Petunia reminded him gently. “So why would Dumbledore decline you?”

They both paused.

“You wouldn’t think...” Sirius trailed off. “Motherfucker.”

“Call Vernon, I have a letter to write.” Petunia ordered. She paused before they went their separate ways, “Could you charm it so that only the receiver is able to read what’s in it?”

“And make sure that no one can undo it.” Sirius shared a knowing smirk with Petunia before he left the room, “When you’re finished pass it to me, I also wanna write to my little girl at the crazies she calls friends.”

* * *

The window of their compartment was suddenly being pecked on by a black feathered owl.

“Achilles?” Dudley raised an eyebrow as he opened the window. “What are you doing here?”

There was a letter attached to the owl’s leg. Achilles hopped towards Hari, nudging the girl awake.

“‘Chilly?” Hari mumbled as she woke up, green eyes blinking before cringing. “I slept with my contacts on!”

Oliver winced at his twin sister before smiling down at her smugly, he had worn his glasses instead of his contacts. Unlike his sister.

“Hm,” Hari quickly untied the letter off Achilles. The owl preened when Dudley offered him treats. “Hold this for me, ‘Mione, I’ma take these out before anything.”

“Look away, it’s kinda gross.” Oliver advised Ron.

Ron frowned, confused, until he saw Hari starting to  _ poke _ at her eye. Then he turned away completely, muttering gibberish under his breath.

“Told you so,” Oliver patted Ron’s shoulder. “you get used to it.”

Ron paled at that. “Used to it?”

Oliver just patted his shoulder.

“Alright, done. Thank you ‘Mione.” Hari murmured.

Ron risked a glance, and nearly sighed in relief when he saw no fingers poking at eyes.

“You look cute in glasses.” he blurted out before realizing what he said.

Dudley and Hermione smothered a laugh while Oliver didn’t bother to hide his. To the mortification of both Ron and Hari.

“O...kay. Thank you, Ron?” Hari smiled blandly as she tilted her head slightly. “You look nice when you’re smiling.”

Ron’s blush grew from his cheeks to his ears.

This time, neither Dudley or Hermione bothered to hide their laughter either.


	6. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, 298 hits????????

Hari looked down at the letter in her hands, “You sure you can’t read it, Ron?”

“It’s obvious Sirius charmed it so that only us can see it.” Dudley sighed, aggravated. “The real question is, how did he do it?”

“He was a Cursebreaker, don’t you think he would know how to do something he’s able to undo?” Hermione reminded them lightly.

Dudley hummed to himself, he shoved a sugar quill in his mouth and sulked on the corner of the seat. Hermione wordlessly passed him a book of charms.

“But, why hide it so that only us can see it?” Hari spoke Oliver’s train of thought. “Any ideas, Ron?”

The other red haired boy in the compartment blinked in surprise at the invitation to join the conversation.

“Some wixen choose to hide their tracks and words in fear that another wixen may try and see what’s inside.” Ron recalled, “Percy, one of my brothers, always charms his letters because the twins ╾not you guys, always try to prank him by stealing his mail.”

The four of them shared a look.

“What is it?” Ron shifted in his spot.

“Nothing against you, Ron.” Oliver quickly reassured him, “But we still don’t know if we should tell you everything or not.”

“Oh,” Ron mumbled, “I understand.”

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it, Ron.” Hari spoke, “You’re an unknown equation that could fail us and go running in the direction we all want to avoid.”

“Save ourselves before saving others,” Hermione laid gently, Dudley was nodding beside her.

Ron thought, “Are you guys in danger because of something in Hogwarts?”

Oliver patted Ron in his shoulder, “You sure know how to pick them, sister.”

“Only the best for us.” Hari nodded, “You’re correct, Ron.”

“And, you’re afraid that I will go running towards someone you do not want me to run towards to because it would further your problems in the long run.” Ron realized, “Someone with power over you.”

“You may know him.” Dudley spoke after silently communicating with the other three in a silent language Ron didn’t know yet. “His name is Albus Dumbledore.”

Ron inhaled sharply, “The Headmaster?”

“He was the one who nearly got Sirius Black locked up in Azkaban. Sirius is an innocent wizard who nearly paid for the sins of another.” Hermione told Ron severely. “He’s also my blood adoptive Father.”

“And the best friend of mine and Hari’s father, James.” Oliver removed his hand from Ron’s shoulder.

Ron turned to look at Hari, “I told you, I was in. I’m still here.”

“And so you are.” Hari nodded. She smiled.

* * *

Neville was crying softly to himself as he sat down on the corridor. No one allowed him to sit with them and always kicked him out. He looked down at the box in between his hands that carried Trevor. Only that Trevor wasn’t in the box anymore.

Gran Gran was going to kill him.

* * *

The trolley lady passed through once more. Neither of the kids nor the lady noticed a small, green blob croak and enter the compartment before the doors closed.

Oh, but Achilles did.

The five eleven year olds jumped at Achilles’ screech as the owl grabbed the toad with its talons and dropped it on the table.

“Achilles!” Hermione chastised the owl while Oliver and Dudley quickly waved their wands over the toad in hopes that it was alright and Achilles’ talons didn’t harm it.

Ron paled at the sight of the toad, “What are you doing here, Trevor?”

“You know who is the owner of Toady?” Oliver looked at Ron.

“The vitals are okay, and there’s nothing wrong in the stats.” Dudley murmured as he continuously checked on his wand and the healing book Hermione had passed him when he and Oliver had started to check other the toad. “Water, it needs to bath in water.”

“You need that?” Hari gestured to the leftover wrapping of Ron’s candy.

“No, here.” Ron passed it to Hari.

“Watch,” Hari smirked, she looked at Hermione and both girls counted to three in their heads before moving their wands in perfected unison over the paper wrapping. On its place now stood a small basin. “Tada! Magic!”

Dudley placed Trevor gingerly on the basin.

“Aguamenti.” Oliver whisked his wand on the basin and a small fountain of water came out of the tip of Oliver’s wand.

Trevor croaked, eliciting a laugh from the five kids.

“Feels good, huh?” Dudley whispered to the toad.

“I should go and find Trevor’s owner, you coming?” Hermione suddenly spoke, she directed the question to Ron.

The boy in question blinked, “What?”

_ Subtle, _ Oliver refrain himself from snorting.

“Well, you know the owner. Do you not?” Hermione explained Ron patiently.

Ron nodded, “Oh, true.”

He didn’t move.

“Well?” Hermione was already by the door, “Come on, Ron.”

Ron sighed, “Alright, alright. Geez.”

“Good,” Hermione made sure that Ron was already out of the compartment before shooting a look at Hari. “You have three minutes.” and she was gone.

Hari didn’t waste any time in opening the letter, moving to sit next to Oliver and leaving Dudley to tend Trevor.

There were two letters and a piece of parchment inside the envelope.

Hari wordlessly handed Oliver one before reading the other.

* * *

_ Kid, _

_ Inside the envelope, apart from Petunia’s letter, there should be a piece of parchment. _

_ Do not lose it. _

_ It’s the marauder’s map 2.0, you know what it is. _

_ The first one should be in Filch’s dusty rooms unless someone already got their hands on it. _

_ This one is still a clean slate where you can add your own name, name the map, and the passwords. Use it wisely, there are instructions inside of how to add new rooms and passages as well. _

_ Be careful, do not trust the professor of DADA. _

_ Prank Snivellus for me, please? _

_ Keep an eye on Hermione as well. _

_ No, I’m not telling Harry that she’s in charge Mione. _

* * *

“Dang it.”

* * *

_ Be careful with Dumbledore as well, the Heirship rings should protect you from unwanted presence in your mind but Dudley doesn’t have that luxury. _

_ Do not eat anything the old man offers you. _

_ Always have an antidote nearby. If you can, get your hands on a bezoar. _

_ Ask Mione or Dudley, they know what it is. _

_ Make sure your friends are loyal to you firstly before any other person of power. _

_ Remember to prank some, have some fun, and do your class thing. _

_ That also applies to you, Oliver. _

_ Thank Dudley for whatever he gave to Achilles. Knowing the boy, he most likely spoiled her with treats. _

_ Be careful, don’t get caught. _

_ Sirius _

* * *

Hari folded the letter in quick, sharp movements. Oliver doing the same as he handed the letter back wordlessly. Hari quickly shoved the letters back inside the envelope before sealing it again and shrinking it to fit inside Oliver’s pocket for safe keeping.

“Good or bad,” she questioned Oliver.

“Bad,” Oliver answered. “Dudley.”

His cousin looked up immediately.

“Ravenclaw is our best bet, we know that Hermione and Hari are going to Slytherin.”

“Make sure to lay low,” Hari added, “And under no circumstance you take anything the old coot gives you. Understood?”

Dudley nodded.

“Avoid his eyes if you can, if you feel like adoring him or something, tell us.” Oliver ordered.

“We will have to go to Charmed Chippers in the end,” Hari groaned, “Alright Achilles. You better start going home now.”

Achilles hooted.

“Yeah, we know.” Dudley murmured softly, “But if you wait until Hogwarts, the long way home will be longer.”

“And who knows. Maybe Dumbledore charmed the wards to track the owls or something.” Hari added quietly.

“Hermione is coming, act normal.” Oliver noticed.

Hari closed her eyes and laid on Oliver as Oliver opened a book. Dudley became immersed in another book while checking periodically on Trevor.

The compartment door opened.


	7. Intervals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 355 hits. this is wowza worthy
> 
> the fuck people

Neville was sniffing to himself as he curled himself into a ball. That’s how Hermione and Ron found him. They were a few doors away from the boy.

“Is that him?” Hermione whispered to Ron, the boy nodded.

“His name is Neville Longbottom.” Ron whispered back, “His cottage is near mine. That’s how I know about him.”

Hermione steeled herself before mellowing out and falling into the clueless muggleborn act her and Sirius went over a few times if she needed it.

“Hey,” Hermione kneeled as she spoke softly as if Neville was a scared animal. “are you alright?”

Neville nearly jumped in his skin when he heard her. Hermione had instantly moved away, calmly. She didn’t want to startle the boy.

Neville sniffed and muttered a soft ‘no’.

Hermione bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, she glared at Ron into acting before turning back at Neville with her eyes soft. “I’m Hermione, this is Ron.”

“Hey Neville,” Ron said awkwardly, kneeling beside Hermione. He was a few meters away from them, in order to not crowd around Neville. “Remember me? Ron Weasley.”

“Oh,” Neville managed to say, he accepted Hermione’s handkerchief with a small ‘thank you’. “I remember you.”

“So, Neville.” Hermione tried gently. “Why are you out here, all alone? Do you want to come with us?”

“R-Really?” Neville looked up, surprised. “B-But I didn’t do anything for you!”

Hermione hid the urge to frown. “You don’t have to do anything to have people treat you with kindness or offer you friendship. You should be yourself and accept who you are.”

“Yeah,” Ron added as he nodded along Hermione’s words. “and if someone says otherwise, they are wrong. You’re a cool guy, Neville.”

Neville bursted into tears again.

“Oh Neville.” Hermione crooned softly as she reached for his elbow and patted him comfortably. “It’s okay, just let it out.”

“I-I c-can’t do a-anything right!” Neville choked out, “I c-can’t make friends, a-and I l-lost Trevor!”

Hermione and Ron shared a look over Neville’s unawareness.

“Who is Trevor, Neville?” Hermione played clueless.

“M-my toad.” Neville sniffed, “My familiar.”

Hermione and Ron shared a sharp look.

“I think we found it, Neville.” Hermione said, “I think your Trevor snuck into our compartment when the trolley lady passed by us the second time she knocked on the door.”

“That’s why Hermione and I are out in the corridor,” Ron quickly catched on Hermione’s wavelength of thinking, “we were searching the owner of the toad we found.”

“My god cousin,” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the title, Neville laughed quietly at it. “long story. But the cousin of the goddaughter of my father is taking care of the toad while my god sibling is watching over him as well.”

“Want to come with us and see if it’s Trevor?” Ron asked. “Even if it isn’t, we will help you find him.”

Hermione nodded firmly at Ron’s words, confirming them.

* * *

_ “Boy, listen here.” his Gran Gran suddenly leaned down on him. “Make friends with those two girls you just saw, you hear me?” _

* * *

Neville nodded, “Okay, I’ll come with you.”

Neville stood up in his wobbly knees, Hermione and Ron quickly helped him stabilize himself.

As soon as Neville started walking in front of them Hermione and Ron secretly fist bumped.

Neville stopped at his fifth step, “Um, which compartment is it?”

Hermione sighed as Ron mentally beat himself. Baby steps.

* * *

Vernon was in the middle of a meeting when his phone buzzed.

“Boss, your phone is vibrating.” Lev, Alisa’s assistant who was Vernon personal assistant, said. “It’s… Flower heart emoji, calling.” Lev cleared his throat.

There was a muffled scream when Vernon tore his fist away from his meeting’s thigh.

Vernon closed his eyes and counted to ten in french, swearing. He composed himself.

“Alisa, my apologies of asking this of you but,” Vernon opened his eyes.

“It’s okay Boss,” Alisa stepped into the ray of light as Vernon turned his back at the gagged man on his knees. His PA passed him a wet towel for him to clean his bloody hands. “I got it.”

Vernon took off the knuckle brass he wore in his dominant hand and passed it to her. “Don’t break any jaws or ribs, the rest is fair game.”

They shared a smirk.

Vernon wiped his hands and face at his best ability with the wet, dark towel before running a hand through his dark hair. The other picked up the phone and answered.

“Honey?” Vernon answered, his voice uncharastically soft.

“Verny-poo,” Sirius’ voice was the one who spoke through the receiver. “Petunia was right, you  _ do _ drop everything you’re doing to pick up her calls.”

Vernon’s face hardened into annoyance, he mouthed ‘Black’ at his men on the room. They all nodded with understanding.

“Do I need to step out while continuing this call?” Vernon questioned before allowing Sirius to continue.

Code wording: is this magical related?

“If you want to, I’m merely informing you.” Sirius answered, knowing that their phone calls and messages were encrypted and untraceable.

“Hm,” Vernon rolled his eyes, “I was in the middle of a…  _ meeting. _ ”

Sirius snorted on the other side of the line, “Right.”

Vernon raised a silent eyebrow, “Alisa is working on it right now, want to greet her?”

Sirius didn’t have the chance to retort when the speaker suddenly emitted the sound of flesh meeting metal and muffled screams.

“Strong woman taking care of business? Hot.” Sirius grinned, “Hey, Alisa. Want to go on a date with me?”

The sound of metal tearing out of flesh and someone picking up the phone made him excited.

“No.” was Alisa’s sharp answer.

“Aw, c’mon!”

* * *

The compartment door opened and Hermione stood behind it. Ron was on her left while a mousy boy was hiding on her right.

“You’re back,” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Did you find Toady’s owner?”

Hermione smirked before softening her facial features and turning to the mousy boy.

“Neville, these are my friends. The girl sleeping is Harriet, the boy with glasses is Oliver, and the other boy tending ╾what we assume to be, Trevor is Dudley.” Hermione introduced them. “Guys, this is Neville Longbottom.”


	8. Blood Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 434 hits, what the fuck

The first thing Neville noticed is the miniature figures of two teenagers that used to take photos with his parents when they were in their Hogwart years.

But the boy had Lily Evans’ eyes.

Then he noticed the other boy. He was visibly taller than him, and had short dirty blonde hair. He also had clear eyes and a smooth jawline he was sure it would sharpen when puberty hit him. 

They were both slightly chubby, but Neville was more than Dudley.

Then his eyes met Trevor. His toad was in a basin filled with water and floating on it, content feelings channeling through the familiar bond.

Neville rolled his eyes at his Trevor. Only his toad would be comfortable in a situation like this.

Oliver smiled at Neville while gesturing to the empty seat next to Dudley.

Neville smiled shyly as he dragged his trunk inside and left it near the door. He sat quietly next to Dudley, and Hermione sat next to him.

Ron made himself comfortable on the carpeted floor and reached for his leftover candy.

Neville was about to comment on Ron’s spot on the floor, not wanting to have the boy give up his seat for him when Trevor croaked.

Hari opened her eyes, feigning a yawn as she ‘woke up’. “Oh, hello there. You’re Toady’s owner, I assume?”

Neville blushed.

“Longbottom,” he introduced himself properly, “Neville Longbottom.”

He presented his whole forearm, his hand cupped.

Hari smiled, hiding her surprise at the way he introduced himself while shaking his elbow. A common way to seal the introductions between purebloods.

“Potter,” she inclined her head as she released Neville’s elbow at the same time as he released hers. “Harriet Potter. But my friends call me Hari or Harry. Feel free to call me whichever term you prefer.”

If Neville was surprised at the term ‘friend’ he didn’t show it. At that point, Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

In the end, was he a pawn or a player?

“Feel free to call me Neville then.” he smiled back at her. Inwardly he sighed in relief. He had achieved a potential ally Gran Gran wanted him to have. And it was the Potter House out of all of them.

“Pureblood niceties.” Hermione answered Ron’s unasked question. It brought the attention of Hari and Neville.

Ron frowned, “How come I don’t know about them then?”

Hermione and Oliver shared a look while Dudley answered.

“Because only the Ancient and Noble Houses or Most Ancient and Most Noble or vice versa actively teach the Heirs of the House the niceties and such in order to form alliances. It’s pureblood politics.” Dudley shrugged, “You could ask your parents about your Namesake House story and reform it into its original state of glory.”

“Or you could let it stay the way it is and claim the other Houses that belong to your current House.” Hari piped in. “The Prewetts belong to your Household by the bloodline of your mother. You also share blood ties with Neville.”

“We do?” the two boys were surprised.

“Uh, yeah.” Hari smiled awkwardly, “You said you’re Longbottom no?”

Neville nodded.

“Well, there might be some anthestors of yours to be united by marriage since in the Black Family Grimoire that shows all family blood ties, both Weasley and Longbottom show up.” Hari said firmly, “You have blood ties to the Black Household as well, but that Heirship is taken already by Hermione. And if her blood adoption doesn’t count, I am next in line. And after me it’s Oliver.”

“Does that mean that we are distant cousins or something?” Ron asked.

Hari nodded, “All of us share at the very least a small percentage of DNA.”

Ron instantly looked at Hermione and Dudley for answers, quickly learning that the two of them were the brains behind their group.

“DNA, short for deoxyribonucleic acid, is the molecule that contains the genetic code of organisms.” Hermione recited from memory.

Petunia and Alisa, Vernon’s PA, had pushed the children to learn everything about the human anatomy and biology in fear that they would need the information one day in the future.

Out of the four children, Hermione and Dudley were the most dangerous of them all. They knew everything about the human body. They knew how to make it hurt without showing leftover marks, and how to make someone bleed without them noticing.

Ron looked at Dudley for the dumbed down version.

“A code that only you have that shares some ‘numbers’ with your parents because you’re half your mom and half your dad.” Dudley explained. “DNA can also have traces of your ancestors in it, but in a lower percentage than your parents.”

Both Neville and Ron mouthed the word ‘ah’.

“Freaky, right?” Hari smirked, “The muggles know everything about science.”

“Muggles created that theory?” Neville asked in wonder.

“Muggles discovered it.” Hari corrected him. “They also discovered plenty about the world, the solar system, plants, and animals alike. They are pretty advanced if I say so myself.”

Neville and Ron shared a look.

“You don’t believe me,” Hari smirk softened until her face was blank. “when you end up injured and Hermione has to heal you quickly with muggle science and medicine. You won’t be laughing.”

The magical raised boys sobered up. They muttered their own ‘sorry’ at Hari.

“Doesn’t matter, apology accepted.” Hari shrugged.

The compartment door suddenly slammed open.

On the other side there was a blonde boy with two boys that reminded Dudley of the boys Pier Polkiss hanged out with.

“I heard Oliver Potter was in the train,” the blonde boy proclaimed. He sneered down at Ron, but before he could continue his tirade Hari rolled her eyes and closed her fist firmly.

The blonde boy found himself unable to talk.


	9. No Bullshit Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 766 hits????????????????

The blonde boy made a face resembling a duck, it elicited a laugh from Neville and Ron.

Hari smirked and before the other two boys did anything, Hermione waved her hand and the compartment door closed on their faces.

It left the blonde boy inside, alone.

Hari released her fist. The blonde boy doubled over, gasping.

“This is how it’s going to go,” Hari said, “you’re going to tell us who you are. Why did you think that barging in like that played in your favour. And maybe my friends and I will deem you worthy of knowing our names. Understood?”

The blonde boy composed himself, slightly out of breath.

“Understood.” his voice was wobbly.

Ron felt something akin to satisfaction when he saw the out of breath form of the Malfoy Heir.

He turned his head and saw how Hari and Hermione was staring at the boy while Oliver and Dudley weren’t giving them a drop of their attention.

Ron and Neville shared a look. These four were the right allies to have, and maybe in the near future, they will be friends.

The blonde boy straightened and matched Hari’s stare.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.” he bowed, as per pureblood etiquette. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Ah, then you’re a cousin of ours!” Hari clapped, giggling.

It visibly startled Malfoy.

Hari stood and bowed accordingly, “Potter, Harriet Potter. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Also, Goddaughter of Sirius Black. Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.”

Hermione stood as well and merely inclined her head.

“Black, Hermione Black. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. We’re adoptive cousins.” she offered him a smile.

Both Ron and Malfoy were visibly shaken at the one eighty both girls did.

“Thank you, sister.” Oliver drawled over his book, interrupting the show. “Why don’t you hog the Heirship Trust Fund as well?”

Dudley and Hari rolled their eyes.

Dudley said, “If that were so, think that you could give me a heir ring?” he smirked at Hari.

“She’ll have to blood adopt you,” Hermione immediately shut the idea down as she took a seat. “which, would be _weird_ since you two are cousins.”

Malfoy felt overwhelmed, when his father told him to make an alliance with Potter, he didn’t know there were going to be  _ two _ .

“You okay, Malfoy?” Ron murmured, patting the boy on the shoulder. “You get used to it.”

Malfoy turned to look at Ron, but instead of sneering at the boy. He clearly saw another boy that didn’t know what did he get into.

“Call me Draco,” Draco offered.

“Ron,” the other boy grinned, they shook their hand.

“Great!” Hari interrupted the two boys, “Call me Hari, cousin.”

“Dursley, Dudley Dursley.” Dudley raised his hand when Draco’s eyes met his. “Second cousin of yours via Potter line.”

“I’m Oliver.” the Boy Who Lived sighed, batting his hand upwards as a lazy introduction. “The twin of this menace.”

Draco noticed that Oliver had a scar running from his eyebrow that disappeared behind his hairline. The two twins shared the unnerving color of green, and wore it proudly in their eyes.

“Longbottom,” the mousy boy Draco didn’t notice, spoke up. “Neville Longbottom. From the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.”

“You’re not a heir, Neville?” Dudley asked, surprised.

The mousy boy shook his head, “If my Gran Gran passed away, the title would go to a great grand uncle or something. A lot of Great Grand Uncles.”

“Dang it, Neville.” Hari murmured. Hermione placed a comforting hand on Neville’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, dude. That’s not fair at all.”

“It’s okay,” Neville shrugged, sending Hari and Hermione a small, shy smile.

_ Score, strike three.  _ Oliver thought,  _ And he’s ours. _

“What about you, Ron?” Neville risked a glance at the red haired boy. “Are you going to take on your House Lordship?”

Draco held back the urge to taunt Wea- Ron. He looked around and saw potential allies, even Ron Weasley was a potential ally.

Ron shrugged, “My mother will most likely freak out, maybe this way she will pay attention to me.”

Hermione frowned and left her seat to sit next to Ron on the floor. “I know how you feel.”

“Do you?” Ron countered, holding back from lashing out at the girl.

Hermione nodded, “Before I was blood adopted by Sirius, I lived with my biological parents.”

Draco noticed how Hari clenched her fist and looked away from Hermione. Both Dudley and Oliver also wore grim faces.

“They didn’t pay attention to me, they were always  _ busy _ with their  _ careers _ and their  _ healing _ that…” Hermione spat out, she took a deep breath. “Well, they forgot they had a daughter.”

“Hermione came to us when she was nine,” Hari murmured, “she had red marks on her wrists and ankles.”

“My parents wanted to ‘cleanse me from the devil’.” Hermione grimaced, looking away. “Sirius obliviated them from me and gathered all my stuff. The following week I was no longer my old self.”

“Hermione that’s,” Ron whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Horrible?” Hermione smiled weakly. She wasn’t acting anymore. “It was.”

Hari cleared her throat, “We should change into our school robes.”

Hermione smiled at Hari, half of her thankful that she changed the subject.

Crookshanks popped up from his corner, next to Dudley. He jumped on the table and ignored Trevor for Hermione.

“Meow,” the orange fur ball purred against Hermione. “Meow.”

“Ugh, Crookshanks!”


	10. Last Minute Before I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1323 hits. i am speechless.  
> it has only been two days guys.  
> the fuck

On the other side of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Alisa Greene was cooking dinner.

This was a normal occurrence in her small apartment complex when the clock struck eight.

What wasn’t a normal occurrence was the gagged man in her living room, nor her boss and his wife watching over Sirius Black having a  _ meeting _ with said man.

Thank God she invested in soundproof walls and floors.

“Dinner’s ready!” she called from the kitchen’s door. “Clean up before eating, please.”

Alisa’s face didn’t change at the sound of muffled screaming and Vernon’s mutterings about Black playing around when the situation demanded seriousness.

Petunia was the first to come and help her in the kitchen, unsurprisingly.

The woman had her long, dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and wore comfortable black clothes.

“How are the kids doing in that boarding school of theirs?” Alisa asked, arranging the salad as Petunia sorted out the plates. “Did they settle well?”

“They are still traveling there, I believe.” Petunia answered, humming to herself as both women finished assorting the silverware and took a seat. “Vernon, Sirius, and I are expecting news from them tonight or tomorrow.”

Alisa chuckled, opening the wine bottle and pouring some on Petunia’s glass before pouring on hers. “You three must be stressed out with them moving to a place so far away from home.”

Petunia smile barely reached her eyes, “Oh, you have no idea.”

* * *

Oliver smoothed down the ugly, black robes of the school uniform.

He noticed how Draco enlarged his trunk, he had been carrying it in his pocket.

The other four boys in the compartment did the same.

Oliver had started putting on his robes as Dudley helped Neville and Ron.

“Ron, yours look worn out.” Dudley pointed out gently. “There’s a hole on the sleeve.”

Ron flushed red, embarrassed.

He side-eyed Draco, as if the blonde boy was going to make fun of him. But to the surprise of the red haired boy, Draco pulled out another set of black robes.

“Here,” Draco said, handing Ron the robes, “mother always packs another set of robes in case a friend of mine loses theirs or mine gets spoilt by something.”

“T-Thanks, Mal- Draco.” Ron accepted the robes, bowing down slightly.

“No problem,” Draco smiled. “you can keep them.”

Dudley clucked his tongue. “ _ I _ was going to offer my spare.”

“Well,” Draco rounded Dudley, “ _ I _ gave him mine.”

The two boys glared at each other.

Neville quietly finished putting his on, he quietly allowed Oliver adjust his collar and tie.

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Calm down ladies, you’re all beautiful.” he patted Neville’s shoulders and sent him a small smile.

Draco and Dudley looked away, blushing. They started putting on their robes.

Ron giggled, sharing a look with Neville. The two of them never thought they would end up in a situation like this.

Ron quickly changed out of his third hand me downs, into Draco’s spare robes.

They surprisingly shifted to his measurements perfectly.

Ron darkly thought that it was the first time that he wore clothes that fitted him perfectly.

“I love magic.” Ron announced, eliciting giggles from the other four boys. He batted the dark thoughts away. “Thanks again, Draco.”

“Anything for family.” Draco shrugged. “Oh, here. Let me adjust the tie.”

“The girls are coming,” Oliver notified, sensing his twin sister through their bond. “I would hide those underpants of yours before they enter, Draco.”

The Malfoy Heir flushed as he hurried to pack his clothes in his trunk.

Ron and Neville laughed without malice.

“You too, Ron and Neville.” Dudley cut their laughs off. He was fingering his own collar as Oliver started on his tie.

Just as Neville closed his trunk, the compartment’s door flung open.

Trevor croaked.

Hari and Hermione were lowly discussing the bathrooms of the Hogwarts Express as they entered.

Hari looked up. Hermione closed the door behind them.

“Oh, good.” Hari nodded approvingly as she overviewed the boys, she turned to Hermione. “‘Mione, the boys are ready.”

Hermione grinned, “We just crossed paths with a Prefect, there’s ten minutes left before we arrive.”

“What house do you think you’re going to be sorted in?” Draco and Ron blurted out in unison. They shared a surprised look.

* * *

“You think the kids are alright?” Petunia murmured lowly to Vernon. She looked up from the mirror to see her husband’s reflection.

They were getting ready for a party. Now that the kids were out, they didn’t have to sneak out in the middle of the night for this kinds of reunions and had more time to plan.

Vernon adjusted his cufflinks as he neared Petunia. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

“Darling, they will be fine. Oliver and Dudley will be there protecting each other’s backs as Hari and Hermione take the school by a storm.” he laid his hands on her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her neck. “You’re wearing the necklace.” he noted with a ghost of a smile.

Petunia suppressed a giggle. “Of course I am.”

The necklace was the first thing Vernon gifted to her back when she was nineteen and still naive about Vernon’s side job. She still loved him despite his sins and blood in his hands.

Vernon straightened out, and the two of them watched their reflection.

The years have been kind to both of them, despite the horrors they have committed during the past fifteen years of their lives.

Vernon still wore his hair styled short, the hints of grey hair showing. Due to his side job, he was muscular and his jaw was set firm. Only the aged lines around his eyes told on his age.

But Petunia, she wore her thirty-four years with pride. Her hair was up in a bun, still luscious looking. Her skin was glowing, and she barely had age lines.

Petunia was wearing her favourite blood red coloured dress that had a split on her left leg. She wore her favourite hand gun strapped on her thigh. Her make up was simple, cherry red lipstick and eyeliner.

She will always deny it, but she wore red as a tribute to her sister. Always.

Petunia wore no jewelry besides Vernon’s necklace and her marriage ring.

Vernon wore his marriage ring, and his family ring on his left hand. The two rings shot thrilling tingles up Petunia’s uncovered backside whenever her husband laid his hand on her gently.

“Knock, knock!” Sirius knocked on their door, waiting on the other side. “Are you guys done? I finally got Alisa to be my date for tonight, I can’t leave her waiting!”

Vernon and Petunia sighed in unison, they shared a smile.

* * *

“Hari, and Hermione will go to Slytherin. Most likely.” Oliver answered, he actively ignored the gaping mouths of the three boys. “And Dudley and I will go to Ravenclaw.”

“I don’t know yet,” Neville murmured, catching his mouth before he appeared rude. “I would like to honor my family and go to Gryffindor but, I don’t think I have it in me.”

“Slytherin is the only house for me,” Draco answered grimly, “or else my father will disown me.”

Ron looked at Draco in surprise, “My family will most likely disown me as well if I don’t land anywhere but Gryffindor.” he breathed noisily through his nose, “Well, Ravenclaw would be okay for them. But Hufflepuff? My mom and dad would shrug it off but, they won’t expect great things from me.”

“Hufflepuff is a noble house.” Dudley surprised the three pure blooded boys. “They are the ones who could choose to be leaders, but chose instead to be a friend. The ones who choose hard work before allowing others to do their bidding. And most of all, they are the most loyal ally you could ever have in your life.”

Neville stayed silent as Dudley continued his rant about the greatness of the Hufflepuff House.

“Duds,” Oliver interrupted him, “I think they got it.”

“Oh,” Dudley smiled sheepishly, “sorry.”

Neville looked at the girls, to see if they agreed or not. But to his surprise, Hari and Hermione were nodding at Dudley in approval.

“I don’t care whether you land with the lions or with the badgers.” Hari stated, “I just hope that you guys stick to us no matter what. We’re family, by blood. Aren’t we?”

“And friends as well.” Hermione added.

_ Strike two and three,  _ Oliver thought, looking at Draco and Ron. _ And they are ours. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all agree that petunia and vernon are the good girl bad boy cliche. right?


End file.
